Protecting Each Other
by ObsessorCherry
Summary: Hi people! Sakura & Co. are fifteen and Tomoyo has a step-father. Read and review to find out what happens! It is the wierdest story possible! And an eventual EXT. *CHAPTER 4 IS UP!* I know I take FOREVER to update! Gomen!
1. Farewell

Protecting Each Other

Author: Obsessor*Cherry

Disclaimer: CCSs not mine! . Humph! So PLEASE don't rub it in! ;-; Now, before weeping begins, my feature presentation.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me 

^-^` - Oh who'm I kidding, be as blunt as y'all want! Flame me for all I care! Just please give me suggestions and ideas! ^^* R&R onegai!

This takes place when all of them are 15 and are in the eighth grade.

""= speaking, = thinking/remembering (**= dreaming)

"Tomoyo!" Daidouji Sonomi cried joyfully to her only daughter. "Come meet your new step-father, honey!" Out of nowhere, an average height, thin, midnight-haired, amethyst-eyed, beautiful, teen slipped out of the shadows. She had a light, pale amethyst-colored button-up short-sleeved shirt, with her school uniform skirt on.

Daidouji Tomoyo glared at the man standing next to her mother with disgust, though no one noticed because her expression was as stone, then Tomoyo broke into a bright smile.

"Konnichiwa, … er, Step-Father?" she asked, a little nervously. Though on the inside she spat at him with contempt. She could somehow sense this man was utterly despicable.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Tomoyo-san. You may just call me Steven," Steven responded in his deep, booming voice. In Tomoyo's head, the sound seemed to reverberate in his snobby, aloof tone. But Sonomi seemed to drink in his sound. She was spellbound by him. Little did she know what he would do…to both she and her daughter.

*~*~*~*~*

Two months had past since her mother, Sonomi had remarried Steven, Tomoyo walked down the sidewalk by her school, towards home. Tomoyo sensed a familiar aura drifting closer, and by its strength, she knew, by then, who it was. Suddenly there was a light tap on her shoulder.

"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo greeted without even turning around.

"How did you know it was me? Well I guess you would have guessed by now who would come around to tap your shoulder," Hiragizawa Eriol replied ruefully. He could immediately sense that something was not right.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo-san?"

"… Hmm?" Tomoyo said vaguely, she was too busy thinking, then had gone into a trance. She was totally oblivious to the rest of the world, all of the sudden, she came to an outright halt. Her eyes were glazed over with numbness and they were unfocused, she stood perfectly still without even breathing for a while, then Eriol started to get worried, his magic was not penetrating her trance. Eriol took a hold of her thin shoulders and shook her soundly.

"Daidouji Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Tomoyo-san, get a hold of yourself! HELLO!?" and he slapped her across the face, just as Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura turned the corner. Sakura's mouth dropped open and Syaoran made sure no one was near and brought out his amulet and transformed it into his sword. As he brought his sword up a small, but elegant hand caught his wrist firmly.

"Wait, Syaoran-kun. I can feel something wrong with Tomoyo-chan so-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HIRGIZAWA HIT HER!" Syaoran raged.

"Shush!" Sakura warned. "Sleep! Release and dispel!"

"Sakura-san! Li! Come quick before she loses any more air!" Eriol exclaimed. The pair rushed over to find Tomoyo in a trance and with a nearly blue face from lack of air.

"What's wrong with Tomoyo-chan!?" Sakura worried.

"What did you do, Hiragizawa!?" Syaoran forced through his clenched jaws.

"She was like this when I caught up with her!" Eriol cried exasperated. "Oh shut up! We're wasting time! If she loses too much air, then…" Eriol trailed off. They all knew perfectly well what would happen. Suddenly, Tomoyo's face twisted with pain and then relaxed. She took a deep breath and fainted. Eriol felt as if something deep inside of him that had been constantly churning had released its grip on his stomach. He sighed with relief. After that experience, Tomoyo's feaures seemed so beautiful right then, he wanted to just stare at her for all eternity. Her skin unusually pale after the episode of some horror and beads of cold sweat on her forehead, and neck, how he longed to wipe it away with his hands. Her hair damp and flowing, framing her face. It was all he could do to stop himself from brushing a stray lock of midnight-colored hair.

The three were now all on their knees and Eriol had Tomoyo's head on his lap. He realized suddenly that _he was the one with Tomoyo's head on his lap, he blushed slightly and gently but reluctantly handed Tomoyo over to Sakura. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then, Tomoyo stirred restlessly. She broke out in a cold sweat once more and then her eyes shot open wide. She gasped for air as her three friends looked over her concernedly._

"Unnnnh…huh?" Tomoyo asked vaguely. "Where am I?"

"Er…You're on the sidewalk in front of our school," Syaoran replied awkwardly.

"Nani!?" Tomoyo tried to sit upright but was still too weak from her ordeal to think straight. "But I thought I was… Ohmigosh! I've got to go home! Right now! I-I think Sonomi's in danger! I've got to help!" Tomoyo ranted.

"Wait! Wait! Calm down! We'll have to help you to your house! Just don't go too hard on yourself!" Eriol tried to calm Tomoyo with some response.

"Now tell me, what in blue blazes happened!?" Eriol demanded gently.

"I think I saw something in my mind's eye… Sonomi's room was covered with specks and globs of this silvery fire that looked like it was made out of light! And on the bed!…" Tomoyo couldn't continue, before she dissolved in a fit of silent sobs. She lowered her majestic head to hide her tears but all could see through her hair with their magic and it was evident to their eyes where the burning tears of pain and hate dropped onto her skirt and legs. Strangely, they had never witnessed Tomoyo cry and were surprised to see that the tears left red marks on her legs, and black marks, even darker than her black uniform skirt, on her skirt.

"Tomoyo? Do you have… _magic!?" Eriol exclaimed, surprised._

"N-No, not that I know of. Why do you ask, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo looked at him with those penetrating, royal violet eyes. Eriol felt his heart pounding furiously as he tried to regain his composure.

"Look at your lap, Tomoyo-san," Eriol explained. Tomoyo gasped as she saw the marks that her tears had left, then had evaporated on the spot, not even leaving trails on her damp and flushed cheeks. She leaned heavily on the person behind her, which happened to be Eriol. He stiffened, mustering all the composure he could, he just barely kept himself from wrapping his arms around the angelic figure leaning against him. Tomoyo felt the change and shifted her weight so she could turn to look at him.

"What's the matter, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo's voice lulled.

"Oh…Nothing. Don't you think we should be getting back to your house? To make sure everything is all right?" Eriol replied.

"Oh my gosh! Quick let's go check, right now!" Tomoyo exclaimed hastily. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol all tried to lift Tomoyo at the same time and got a bit tangled up. They ended up having Eriol take her, thinking since he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed, it would be safest to let him take her. Eriol gently lifted Tomoyo up in his strong arms, and the four started off to Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo-san is so light…and thin. I don't remember her being this thin. Eriol worried.

When they finally reached Tomoyo's house, the house seemed all right on the outside, but all of them could sense something was not right inside.

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo all trooped inside and ascended the grand staircase, up to Sonomi's room.

*~*~*~*~*

…What they found in the room horrified them. Sonomi was tied sprawled eagle-spread to the bed, stripped of her clothing and was flecked with wetness. As Tomoyo said there was a silvery fire enveloping the room, though it burned nothing, it seemed to be burning hot. She had died _very recently, there was a bloody gash at her breast, the friends found she had been raped harshly. Sakura fainted right off, and Syaoran caught her without even thinking about it, the others turned away to look at the damage done to the room. The four fell into shock._

Then Tomoyo simply whispered, in a barely audiable voice, "So it's true. It's finally happened…My time has come." And all traces of silver disappeared into her.

"NANI? What do you mean?" Syaoran asked in confusion. He held a limp Sakura in his arms after she had fainted upon entering the room.

"It's time for me to pick up my burden and start to rebuild my family's and my life," Tomoyo stated as if that sentence would explain everything. Her friends stood dumbstruck behind her, not comprehending, all except for Eriol. When they could scrape together enough courage to look at the horrifying scene on the bed, they immediately looked away. All except for Tomoyo.

"Farewell, my beloved Sonomi…" she whispered, and lost conscience.

I know it's rotten of me to leave you hanging there like that, but I just started and wanted y'all to R&R, give me suggestions, want me to write more, give me moral support, yadda, yadda, yadda… There I go ranting on again, but anyhow, I know that this one is not going to be short. So if you hate it, flame me, if y'all likes it, (@_@) R N'R, onegai!

bye-bye! See ya latr! ^_~


	2. New Life In Misery

Protecting Each Other

New Life In Misery

Author: Obsessor*Cherry

Disclaimer: Nothing, I repeat NOTHING is mine, except for this ficcy here, for if the vast network of CLAMP *says in disgust* were in mine domain (*says w/ authority*) why do you think I'm writin' this kami-san-forsaken fic!? D'YALL HERE ME!? (Please excuse me poor ol' temper, I really got to get her t'grow up! She's much too short!)

Author's note: I don't know if my rating was quite right for 'later on,' well PUH-LEASE! R&R Thanxies! ^_~ enjoy

Warning!: Has some sexual content, you have been fairly warned. If you do not like this kind of content, please do not read.

BRIEF RECAP: _Sakura & co are all at Tomoyo's mansion and find all hell broken out in Sonomi's room. Sakura fainted. Tomoyo said good-bye._

Tomoyo finally regained her strength and had Eriol let her down. Syaoran carried his ying hua back to her house with Eriol and Tomoyo, explaining to Touya that his sister had seen something shocking at Tomoyo's, and that Tomoyo's mother had passed away.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo-san…I know what it's like to lose a mother. I lost my own. With time, you will heal. I know you will, I'm sorry," and with those wise yet awkward words, Touya entered his home to tend to his sister. 

The remaining three left for Eriol's house.

"I'm so sorry," Syaoran and Eriol said simultaneously after an awkward pause.

"It's all right…" Tomoyo trailed off. There was another awkward silence. "That Steven!" she hissed softly, hate and contempt dripping from her voice.

"Nani? Who's Steven?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.

"Her new step-father," Eriol simply explained.

"Oh…yeah," Syaoran remembered scowling.

"I knew he didn't have something right about him, I could sense it," Tomoyo whispered. Eriol nodded in agreement. He also knew about Steven's evil-tinted aura. He worried for Tomoyo greatly…

*~*~*~*~*

A few days later…

"Take those OFF and put these ON!" Steven barked at Tomoyo. He held out the most obscene articles of clothing. There was a top that just went around the chest, it was very tight, and there was a short skirt, which barely came to her thighs, and there were slippers. When Tomoyo still refused to change into the clothes presented to her, Steven got _angry. He slapped her across her face – __hard. Her face turned sharply, then she turned it right back to stare at him with firm refusal once again. He was infuriated. Steven grabbed his step-daughter's long hair and dragged her closer to him until they were face-to-face._

"I _ORDER you to WEAR THESE CLOTHES!" he shouted in her face, spit flying from his mouth. And he yanked roughly on her hair several times, then he kicked her thin form mercilessly, his foul lips curling into a smirk as he listened to her cries of pain. When he found she was bruised to his satisfaction, the ruthless step-father dropped the beaten girl on the ground. She was breathing hard, and she finally managed to speak. _

"Alright! *gasp* Alright! *gasp* I will!" she managed to sob out painfully.

"Good, that's what I like to here…Oh, and mind you, only say 'yes sir' and 'no sir' or nothing at all from now on, UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes sir," she whispered in surrender. And she put the offensive articles on silently. Hmmmm, she looks pretty enough, I wonder how much I could get off her if I put her up for prostitution…nah, I'll wait until after _I've had some __fun with her! Steven thought greedily. OWWW, what am I going to DO? I'll die if I have to live with this horror! He's probably planning my rape now. Tomoyo thought dejectedly. Little did she know how very close she really was._

*~*~*~*~*

At school, Tomoyo bent her head low, and slumped usually. She gazed off into space with her eyes glazes over. The teachers left her alone and marked her as excused. They thought she was going through a hard time with her new step-father and with her mother dead… They had NO idea what she was really going through.

Later, after school…

"Tomoyo-san? Daijoubu? You've been really quiet lately," Syaoran commented quietly.

"… Hmm? Wha- oh, sorry, Syaoran-kun, I'm fine, don't worry about me…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"Daidouji-san. What's the matter? I know something's wrong, I can sense it! Tell us, onegai? Gomen, I was just worried, we all are," Eriol apologized.

"I-It's o-okay, I-I-I'm f-fine-," Tomoyo gasped and lost control of herself and started sobbing softly yet uncontrollably, they knew she was holding something back.

"Tomoyo-san? What's wrong!?" Sakura asked, concerned for her best friend as she caught up with the others. They saw, once again, the magical tears that she spilled from her royal violet eyes. But this time, the tears spilled to the ground and there were sparkles of amethyst-colored specks scattered throughout each drop, which held each it's perfect form and did not evaporate or become absorbed in the cement sidewalk. Each tear stood out from the ground and sparkled with each of its own beauty. The three friends gaped at her in awe, how beautiful and graceful she could be, even when she was weeping. When Tomoyo finally regained her composure, she looked up with slightly pink circles under her eyes and her face flushed.

"G-Gomen n-nas-sai!" she managed to choke out dryly, no more tears would come.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked the question that was baited on everyone's breath for them.

"N-Nothing, I just…" Tomoyo's soft voice cracked. Eriol!!!! Get a hold of yourself, for all our sakes!!! What in kami-san's name has gotten into you!? You love Kaho Mizuki, right!? Right?… Then WHY is Tomoyo's silence and aloofness slowly killing me!? Eriol thought in turmoil.

"Let's go somewhere a little less public, onegai, minna-san?" Tomoyo whispered, timidly at Eriol's hard expression.

"Oh…Wha- OH, oh, right. Okay," Eriol stammered, after a break from his mental argument. They left for the Hiragizawa manor once more.

*~*~*~*~*

"Ummm… I don't know where to start," Tomoyo said heavily. She hadn't planned on telling any one what was going on at home.

"Start at the beginning," Eriol suggested gently.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to tell you guys everything quite yet, but I will try my best not to unsettle you too much," she started.

"It's ok, just tell us what you can," Sakura quickly responded seriously, even she could sense the tense atmosphere. In the small room, where Eriol had escorted them, had no windows, was dimly lit, and at present, the atmosphere was so thick, it felt like you could slice it with a knife, and the four friends had a hard time breathing, them waiting in suspense did not help at all.

"Okay, well, I guess it began when I first saw _him. It was like seeing a nightmare come true. I didn't know why, though, he looked as handsome as any man could be…but I could sense something about him, his aura was so powerfully evil, it was painful to look directly at him. And the way he had my…mo-th-er…" Tomoyo put her head down, but sobbed dryly. And then went on, in a whisper filled with venom and dripping with hate, "…and the way he had my mother wrapped around his foul little finger and the way his eyes were cold black …and…cruel. He looked at me like I was going to be his whore or something, it almost scared me, I hated him and I still hate him now. He…he beats me, sometimes for a reason, sometimes…sometimes just because he's in a bad mood, and sometimes…sometimes…sometimes just to see me in pain or for his amusement. I __hate him! Oh, I hate him s o much, for killing my mother, for destroying my life, for making m life a misery, for treating me like his geisha or something."_

"And that's not all, is it?" Eriol asked softly. I'm drowning in agony! I don't know what to do for her! I know she's living a nightmare, but I can't DO anything! Oh, dammit I so badly want to just wrap my arms around her and… HIRAGIZAWA ERIOL!!! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! It's KAHO that you feel for! Eriol harshly scolded himself.

"I-I c-can't say anymore, gomen, gomen nasai," Tomoyo apologized, in her angelic voice.

"No, no, no, don't be sorry, you shouldn't be, you shouldn't be sorry at all. You have a reason for hating that obake, Tomoyo, and a very good one too," Sakura soothed her best friend.

"THAT SON OF A --!!! THAT BASTARD!!!…" Syaoran, who had been sitting, silent, and shaking with suppressed fury, proceeded to call, in a yell, Tomoyo's cruel step-father every unprintable word under the sun.

*~*~*~*~*

"WHERE IN THE –IN' WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!? You @#%&$!*%&^!@ bitch! I've got THINGS for you to do!!!!" Steven screeched at a silent Tomoyo. "BITCH!? ARE YOU LISTENING!?" Steven raged.

Silence.

The silence that Steven hated reigned once again. He hated it when the girl did not respond to him, so he had his ways. He grinned evilly as he stepped closer with a storm brewing in his inhumane, black eyes. He was so very close to Tomoyo now. He had her against a wall and she couldn't retreat any more. Before she knew it, she was boxed all around. Steven's left and right arms guarding her sides, the wall behind her, and him in front of her. She was trapped.

Yup! I LOVE to keep people hanging in there like that! *cackles evilly*

*dodges tomatoes thrown at her*

"hey! what was that for!?" I yell

"for not letting them finish the story at ALL! You know that you take FOREVER to update!" Kero-chan complains. *BONK! hits me on the head w/ club* "there! Now they don't have to bonk you for not updating sooner, because **I** did **for** them!! *cackles evilly*

"Bwah!" *sweatdropps* "Well, here's the next chappie! PLEAASE review, or flame, whichever you like best! I welcome them all!!" I plead.

"Bye-bye, 'til next time!" in unison.


	3. Too Far

**Protecting Each Other**

**Shards of the Heart That Once Loved**

Author: Obsessor*Cherry

Disclaimer: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MINE CCS!! ;_; *sniff sniff* I know I know, I'm pathetic.

Author's Note: I know I take FOREVER to update, gomen. Gomen nasai, minna-san, *bows apologetically* And plus, downloadin' had a few probs. But as they say, 'the show must go on!" (I know I know I know it's a corny sayin' but I kinda like it! ^_^) enjoy folks!

(This also has a bit of sexual content, maybe I should have really rated this fic R, I don't know)

BRIEF RECAP: _New step-father of Tomoyo, is cruel, and has her boxed now, intending to…_

"What'm I gonna do wichu now?" Steven smirked seductively. He was advancing slowly, now, knowing that she couldn't run off to anywhere with herself up against the wall like that. Their bodies were nearly touching, his face just an inch from hers. He kept it like that, swamping her in his foul breath and evil aura. Now that she was much closer, she could feel that he had very strong powers, but shielded them from the world. His aura was not evil-tinted, it was the essence of evil itself. Now, her feelings towards him increased dramatically, her hate deepened, her depression grew, her misery strengthened just by him being so close to her. She hated it. She hated him. She hated the change of course her life had taken right then. She hated everything at the moment. She struggled against him furiously, but not to much avail. Sakura and Syaoran, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Meiling and Tamahome (A/N: not from Fushigi Yuugi peoples! -_-;;;;;;) Even Touya and Yukito, but no one for you, right!? she thought with contempt, she'd show them! She could live without ANY of them. She'd show all of them, she once loved Sakura…that love shattered. Tomoyo left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart alone, her mother killed, left to salvage the shreds of her ground soul, she even fell for a few guys, all the time, left in their dust…forgotten. And left to gather the bitter shards of a heart that once loved. She didn't love anyone anymore. Not that she had anyone left to love, anyway, but behind that cracked and worn delicate heart, the blazing fire of love burned in its depths. Waiting to be rekindled…waiting, always waiting. What about Eriol-kun? that annoying little voice of hope in her head asked. Kaho had run away one fateful night, leaving him alone in England, so he had returned to Tomoeda (A/N: I'm not sure of the name of the town, gomen, minna-san, if it's wrong -_-;) where he had friends he knew. That moment's hesitation was all Steven needed. He finally wrenched Tomoyo's shirt up and slipped her skirt off. She was in her underclothes and pinned to the wall by her so-called step-father.

"Hehehehe, What'm I gonna do wichu, naow?" he chuckled wickedly, once again.

Tomoyo couldn't bring herself to look into those inhumane, lifeless eyes, which were now nearly sparking with anticipation. Steven roughly shoved her small face up to look at him. That evil look ate into her ruthlessly. He steadily brought his face closer to hers, but slowly, carefully, to make her suffer the overrides of her hormones against her hate. They were a half and inch apart and she still was resisting.

"Aww, you're no fun, I might as well getchu ova wit," he whispered. And brought his lips to hers harshly, making her gasp for air and widen her eyes in shock. He half dragged her into her room, which had happened to be the nearest room with the door right next to them. He shoved her on the bed without once breaking the fiery kiss filled with evil, pain, hate and greed. When Tomoyo's face started to turn red from lack of oxygen, he broke the emotionless kiss. Tomoyo gulped all of the air around her until she was conscious enough to realize where she was.

"*Gasp* What the- …We're in…" Tomoyo trailed off. She finally figured out what had happened to her mother. But she knew that he wasn't going to kill her…she didn't know how she knew, she just knew. He was going to make her suffer, just for his pleasure. Steven chuckled amused at her reaction Most amusing, she'll be one hell of a ride, difficult, but nothin' I can't handle. he boasted to himself. He suddenly stripped in front of her, _slowly. She was horrified, and covered her eyes, he got down to his boxers and stopped. They were even, her in her underwear, and he in his. He hurled himself on top of her, knocking the wind out of her and kissed her passionately but with no feelings behind it, her face was flushing again because he had cut off her supply of air. Then his probing lips slid down onto her neck, near her chest. His bulky arms slid around her slender waist and started undoing her already too exposing bra, he left it undone, but still on her, and his lips met her stomach where his hands slid down to start on her side-tied underwear._

There suddenly was a blinding, intense blue light and when it faded, there stood Hiragizawa Eriol, staring at the scene before him in disgust…just then, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran burst through the door…

MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *cackles evilly* ahaha, haha, okay get over my brief moment of errr… *cough* *cough* insanity. Yup! I just LOVE to keep my few readers hanging there like that. Once again gomen nasai for the problems with the updating…and I take FOREVER anyways. But I hope you like it! I really think I underrated it naow! MOU! I'm goin' ta change the ratin' ta R, 's that 'k w/ y'all? Oh, and mind you, I've decided to go w/ shorter chappies and faster updates (as my brilliant friend suggested), cuz I'm startin' to think I'm HOPELESS w/ long chappies! Well… PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R *faster and faster* Ack! Gomen about my rantin' I go off like that sometimes…oh all right, a LOT! ^-^ (cute faces pplz) Well, please R&R, BYE-BYE!

-Obsessor*Cherry


	4. Ancient Evil

Protecting Each Other

**Ancient Evil **

Author: Obsessor*Cherry

Disclaimer: I know! I know! I absolutely DO NOT own CCS!!!!! I only own this petty fic of moine… and maybe evil Steven, but he's not nice! *sniff sniff* oh well, now….

Author's Note: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry fer the LLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTE update y'all! -_-;; I can't think of things very quickly (I'm kinda th' type of person who plays this as it comes… O.o heehee ^_^), kinda slow… *cute face after awkward silence* Oh, and I KNOW that there isn't much of a plot yet, so PLEASE bear with me! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooww, if y'all know wot I mean. And now, before I bore y'all w/ my chitchat-about-nonsense speech, the FICCY!!!!!!

Breif Recap: Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran burst into the room that Steven had Tomoyo in.

There was a deathly silence. And Tomoyo trying hard to control the magical tears which threatened to spill over from humiliation, especially because Syaoran and Eriol were there. After a few extremely tense moments, which seemed like each second was stretched into a small eternity, Steven cackled like a maniac. Sakura just stared, Eriol and Syaoran just barely containing themselves, started to advance, sword and scepter in hand. Still Steven laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! OHHHHHHHHH! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SCARED!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAAAAAAAAA! HHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Two little BOYS are here to stop me!!!!! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Steven shrieked like a madman between outbursts of evil laughter.

"Ha! You don't seem to know who we are, do you?" Eriol asked coolly, but there was hate and fury written, as if inscribed, all over his face. Sakura and Syaoran were almost surprised that Eriol was showing any kind of anger, because he was always smiling, and here he was, practically glowing with rage.

"And who would you beeeeeeeee, but HHHAAAAAAHAAAAHAHHHHHAAAAA but some sorcerer wannabe!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Steven spat out contemptuously. And he jerked Tomoyo crazily a few times with desire. She grunted a few times as her remaining clothes were almost tossed off.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW! Onegai…" Sakura screamed, trembling uncontrollably. Tomoyo was crying again. This time, though, her tears somehow formed a watery, blurred shield around her, it seemed like the rippling shield would collapse any moment, but it held. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Steven's.

"WHAT THE--!!" Steven was floating about an inch off of the shield… off of Tomoyo. Tomoyo curled up into a tight ball under the shield and wept openly to protect herself.

"You h-have MAGIC!?" Steven shrieked madly.

Sobs were his only answer from her. He went berserk and started pounding on the air above her only source of protection. Eriol chuckled, and then so did Syaoran as they began to see the humorous side of this scenario. *Steven, completely naked, hopping and screaming like a maniac on a magical shield of tears that he couldn't even touch* Sakura couldn't laugh, though. She, being a bit oblivious to her male friends' humor, only could think of the seriousness of the situation, and worried about the safety of her friend since childhood.

But then, they saw the extent of Steven's powers. Black shadows radiated from his stark form. He was screaming, yes, but not for nothing. Ancient chants and incantations tore from his raw throat and the shadows took form and became human shaped. They were darkangels (a/n: I got this from the Darkangel Trilogy by Merdith Ann Pierce, of something like that. And the books are: Darkangel, The Gathering of Gargoyles, and The Pearl of the Soul of the World…just in case any of y'all wanna read them. But personally, I think they're kinda scary -_-;), or fallen angels, which could be summoned with the correct incantations, but their was none evil enough to summon them for centuries since the medieval times. For these beings were capable of obliterating (a/n: I got that word from my vocab list for Call of the Wild, a book from school…it's interesting.) and destroying anything in their path, and no one was brave enough to call them from the cores of hellfire when any sorcerer remembered the destruction they caused in the Dark Ages so long ago.

What the--… HOLY $&!%!!! NO, it's simply not possible!! I thought-- I-I thought those incantations were lost somewhere along time since then… I-It CAN'T be! It just CAN'T! They were banished FOREVER! They can't POSSIBLY return… CAN they? OH MY GOSH! (a/n: Gomen nasai,  I keep interrupting the story at times like this, but I really am not the one to look to for cursing or swearing, and again, gomen. But back to the story…) They aren't supposed to be ABLE to return, unless… UNLESS THIS GUY IS THE DEVIL HIMSELF OR HE'S **THAT** EVIL! Eriol thought, starting to panic.

What in the WORLD!? WHAT'S going ON!? What ARE those things!? Am I seeing things!? Or WHAT!? AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Syaoran thought amidst turmoil. Sakura could only stare in wonder, fascination, and horror. What in the WORLD is going on!? she wondered nervously. Tomoyo had stopped crying out of shock. This was the first time, also, that she had seen Steven's powers. Steven had only enough power to conjure up one darkangel, but one was enough. Even one darkangel had the power to obliterate all of Japan at once, if it used all it's power. And only if it wanted to. You couldn't force a darkangel to do anything. They were set in their ways and they were as stubborn as rocks. They are black as the shadows of demons and have creamy white eyes, but the most horrible thing is that they are evilly handsome. Many of the females of the Dark Ages lost themselves to these soul-sucking beasts.

And now…

After hundreds of years…

Another of their kind appeared.

And all Eriol could do was watch in horror, not able to take his eyes off of the magnetizing creature forming before him. Although the others were also petrified with fear, they also stared in fascination for they did not know of the Dark Ages and were completely innocent as to the powers of this evil yet magnificent being. But for Eriol, this was torture, he knew what had taken place during the Dark Ages and what was possible now.

But as tired as Steven was, he could only manage to conjure up the spirit of the spirit (a/n: Don' ask where I get these ideas from, I don' know myself) he was trying to summon, before he collapsed.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a blinding flash of electric blue light and Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo – still nearly naked – found themselves in Eriol's mansion. Tomoyo gasped as she realized her current state, and Eriol's back was turned to all of them. He tossed a blanket over his shoulder but did not turn around, he was trying to hide his fear, he had to be strong for the sake of all of them, for all their lives depended on him… or so he thought.

Ssssoooooooooooooo… how'd ya like it!? Huh? Huh? Huh? *sounds like an EXTREMELY excited little kid* Well, PLEAAAAASEEE R&R. And I know it's kinda weird to add a supernatural thingy in the middle of this romance fic, but I don't know WHAT IN THE WORLD got into me, please tell me what y'all think!

~Obsessor*Cherry


End file.
